The friends I know
by Gather In The Light
Summary: A story where the Yona of the Dawn characters live in the modern times.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the morning to hear shouting coming from the street. When I dash over to the window, I see my friend, a 15-year old boy named Yun, getting dragged down the street by a man wearing all black.

Fearing for Yun, safety, I dash downstairs, pausing to grab my bat, in case I needed to fend off the attacker (because the guy wearing all black is dragging Yun down the street with what looks like a gun pressed to Yun's head) and my red flip phone to call the police.

It turns out the flip phone is useless in this situation because the guy dragging Yun down the street _is_ a policeman, wearing a all-black uniform instead of the usual blue.

"You slutty girl!" the policeman shouts at Yun. "You tried to murder Yona!"

Note: Some people think Yun is a girl.

 _Yun didn't try to murder Yona!_ I think angrily. _Yona is practically his sister!_

I step out and confront the policeman. He glances up, surprised to see a long-haired blonde boy with a baseball bat standing in front of him.

"Why do you think Yun would try to murder Yona?" I challenge, lifting the baseball bat. Yun looks surprised to see me.

"Well," the policeman replies fiercely. "She and Yona share a room, and when I was searching it, I found a knife under this girl's pillow!" He sort of digs the gun into Yun's light brown hair.

"Yun told Zeno that the knife was for self-defense!" I retort back. "The knife isn't for murdering innocent people!"

The policeman raises his gun to shoot me, but a swiftly shot arrow drives it out of his hands, sending the weapon flying. A ways away on the street, the red-haired Yona stands there, holding her archery bow.

"Yun didn't try to kill me," she says coldly to the policeman. "Zeno is right."

The policeman says a few swift words of apology, and flees away from the angry Yona. Yun stands up, making sure the feathers in his hair are still there. "What a jerk," says Yun. "Now my feet are all scraped up."

"Oh!" Yona replies. "Here, borrow my slippers." She takes off her small blue slippers and gives them to Yun. He shoves them on and wobbles over to their house.

Then she turns to me. "Thanks Zeno," Yona says, tucking her short hair behind her ear. "Your talking lead me to Yun."

I nod in appreciation. Yona comes over to me, hold my small hands in her slender ones (I had put the baseball bat down already), stands on her tiptoes, and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

She then leaves, and I stand there, confused with my first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

- **The next day** -

When I get back from school (a day full of me attempting to avoid Yona and Hak stealing my stuff), I head up to my room and find Sinah there, with his usual glasses and nonchalant expression. He's pretty darn cool, because he can see super far, but his eyes embarrass him for some reason, so he hides them with glasses.

"Hi, Sinha!" I exclaim happily. "What are you doing in Zeno's room? It's rude to be going into people's rooms, you know."

"Zeno," Sinha says slowly. "Hak told me that Yona kissed you the other day."

"Hak did WHAT!?" I exclaim angrily.

"Yes, he did," Sinha replies, smiling a little, which meant that he found my reaction extremely funny. "Yona told Hak and Hak told me."

"Zeno?" comes a voice from downstairs. "Who are you talking too?"

"Just Sinha, Kija," I reply, glaring at Sinha.

Sinha claps his hands in front of me. "I didn't come here alone. Yona came too."

Just then that short redhead pops out from behind the door.

"YONA, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN ZENO'S ROOM!?" I practically yell.

"Sorry," Yona says to me, tucking her hair back. "I just wanted to give you something."

"Well, you could have left it on the front porch!" I reply, now a bit less angry.

"I couldn't have left it on the porch," Yona says, and then starts singing softly.

 _I wish I could_

 _Never be lonely._

 _I wish I could_

 _Always be near you._

 _But I am not a child anymore_

 _So I can handle it_

Then Yona's voice shifts to a less gentle tune.

 _I want to know_

 _If you were always alone_

 _I want to know_

 _If you prefer to be_

 _I prefer to be near you_

 _You might not want to be near me_

 _But that's ok._

She stops singing. I gape at her, shocked. _She wrote a whole song for me!?_

"So," she says finally (after an awkward silence). "You wanna go on a date with me?"

Sinha smiles, as if enjoying the tension in the room.

"Uh, sure." I reply. Just then, Kija walks into the room. He might have been listening the whole time.

"So," says Kija. He smiles slightly evilly at me. "You're going on a date."

"AHHHH KIJA WHY WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING!" Yona and I yell in unison.


End file.
